


Carpooling, or maybe more…

by IridescentOSH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentOSH/pseuds/IridescentOSH
Summary: What can happen when two strangers are carpooling?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF. http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/893344/co-voiturage-et-plus-si-affinit--s-oneshot-exo-kai-luhan-lukai-kailu  
> This is the english version of the OS my bestfriend and I wrote in French one or two years ago. Enjoy!

_  
_

He was standing in front of the train station, keeping at his feet a pink suitcase, making people turning their head on their way. LuHan was a young man of twenty-two years old, thin and rather small, with blonde hair, dressed in a rebel style. He looked at his watch, sighing as he noticed that the guy named Kai who was supposed to pick him up was five minutes late. He grunted for form, sitting on the dirty sidewalk of the street facing the train station. He thus attracted many eyes of some passersby, curious to see a boy with such a style of dress. LuHan smiled discreetly, thinking that he must surely stir desires he never would satisfy… He now had other plans in mind… And what other plans!

 

A horn brought him out of his thoughts and a car parked just in front of where he stood. LuHan stood up carefully and leaned over to look out the passenger window, lowered by the driver of the vehicle. He immediately recognized the famous Kai from the ad.

  
« _  _You’re LuHan?_  » The dark-haired asked after removing his sunglasses.   
 

LuHan froze before this vision… The dark-haired male was too sexy for his own safety… and having to stay with him in a small passenger compartment, without assaulting him or tease him, resulted for him as a great challenge. However, he regained consciousness that the dark-haired was still waiting for an answer to his question that he already asked more than a minute ago.

  
 « _  _Yes, that’s me. So this makes you Kai._ LuHan said, trying to keep his seductive tone for later.  
_  _The one and only_! » Kai exclaimed, smiling and getting out of the passenger compartment.    
   
_Too bad..._ LuHan thought.  _Another one like him wouldn’t have displeased me… If you know what I mean…_ The blonde walked toward the rear of the car, dragging his suitcase behind him, and Kai grabbed it to shove it in the trunk.  
   
« _  _Nice color._ » He joked.   
   
_There is something else that had a nice color, sweetie!_ LuHan flashed a big smile, totally in contradiction with what he was thinking. He was like that. LuHan was young. What he wanted was to have fun and enjoy. And for that, all excesses were authorized.  
   
« _  _Let’s go, en voiture Simone!_ » Kai said, climbing on the driver’s seat.   
   
_What a sense of humor..._ LuHan thought sarcastically.   
   
« _  _You’re driving and it’s I who honks? »_ LuHan continued, climbing also in the car.   
   
Kai looked at him with wide eyes, before bursting into laughter. It took a few minutes for him to calm down and then started the engine, but not without previously wiped his tears. LuHan stared at him during these operations, a smirk on his face. As they drove for several minutes in silence, Kai asked him, wanting to start a conversation:   
   
«_  _Why did you choose the carpool?_  
_  _I find it more convenient, and what’s more, we can do some interesting stuff…_ He said, leaving his sentence unfinished. 

_  _Interesting stuff? Like what for example?_ Kai was interested, straightening in his seat, ready to listen carefully to what was going to tell LuHan.

_ _Um..._  He hesitated. _For example, it’s very convenient to meet people._  
_  _It’s true._  The dark-haired nodded.  _Then?_  
_  _Um we could say that...Find fuck buddies become simple. Much simpler._

_  _And does it works?_ Kai wondered, turning his head towards the blonde.   
_  _More than you think..._  » LuHan stated, answering him this time with his seductive tone.   
   
Before Kai could have the time to answer, a strong and totally unexpected rain began to fall. He reduced his speed and moved in his seat, as if this small gesture could magically allow him to see better.   
   
« _  _I think you’d better stop. There is a rest area at the next exit._ » LuHan advised him, just as vigilant as Kai.    
   
Kai nodded slowly, not wanting to talk at risk of losing its concentration, which was really important in this weather. Especially when the blonde at his side, and his words, didn’t leave him completely indifferent… The dark-haired slows down even more seeing more or less the branch he had to take approaching. So much that he drove into it with a speed that didn’t exceed eighty miles hours.

 

He slowed his speed in the deceleration lane, reaching fifty kilometers per hour on the rest area. He grunted while stopping the car, railing against the capricious weather, forcing him to stay longer near the small cock tease blonde installed in its passenger seat. Especially since the rest area only consisted of simple picnics table and toilets he imagined unsavory. As the minutes passed, the rain was still falling strongly, if not more, and the heat difference between indoor and outdoor created a fine mist on the car’s windows. Whereas Kai advanced his hand toward the buttons of the AC control settings, a white hand suddenly stopped him from doing so. He didn’t have time to lift his face to the owner of this hand that the latter was literally and shamelessly climbing on his lap.      
 

LuHan’s thin hands rested on his shoulder, pushing him against the back of his seat. Kai was dumbfounded before the predatory look that LuHan wore, having just the time to mumble a « What is i-... » with a shocked voice before being stopped by the blonde’s lips, that he found so tempting, against his. He remained stunned during a few seconds before recovering and grabbing a lock of hair at the back of the head of his counterpart to deepen the kiss. Immediately, LuHan gave a faint smile before moving his lips against the dark-haired male’s full lips and nipping at it to encourage it to allow the access to its mouth. The kiss became more fierce, so that their teeth clashed, tearing them a slight complaint of pain. Kai’s hands slipped on the back of LuHan’s neck, whose hands slipped down to the driver’s hips. He slipped one on the seat belt buckle to detach it. When the characteristic clicking sounds in their ears, they both let go a sigh of contentment. Kai suddenly move his hips, this gesture slapping LuHan’s back against the steering wheel, and the groan he uttered was immediately suppressed by the scale that their kiss had taken.

 

The lack of air forced them to detach from one another, and when Kai pulled back, a slight trickle of drool linked their two mouths. LuHan anchored their looks before giving a slight smile. It melted Kai, who threw himself fiercely on the blonde’s lips for another kiss. Each other’s hands slipped under the top of the other, lightly scratching the skin covering their abdominal and chest, making them release animalistic grunts. LuHan then slid his hands on the dark-haired back. Flat hands allowed him to tackle the latter muscular body against his. His mouth left again Kai’s, before getting down his neck to bite the flesh, making the dark-haired male whimper from the pleasure. Dark-haired who let his hands wander to place them on LuHan’s very affordable butt. He rubbed it in a circular motion, and the bottom whined while aspiring Kai’s neck skin. Then he began to move lasciviously his hips, playing the card of provocation by letting his voice express his pleasure. Slightly pulling back from the dark-haired man neck, he looked at the pretty circular trace that now adorned the dark-haired dark skin. When their erections met after an umpteenth thrusting movement, LuHan let his head fall back, arching against the strong body against his.       

 

« _  _Hmm... Kai~_! » The blonde whined strongly, while continuing to move his hips.

Kai immediately grab them to stick their pelvis together, making the blonde feel his desire. He let out a moan as well and pressed even more the blonde’s back against the wheel. He slid his hands under the thin tight tank top he wore, raising it at the same time his hands moved his hands on the latter’s chest, encouraging the blonde to get rid of it. That he did while sending a burning gaze to the dark-haired, who bit his lips before this vision. The blonde, now topless, put his mouth to Kai’s ear, whispering with a warm tone « You too... ». After a little chuckle, Kai complied, sliding his hands under the collar of his now crumpled shirt, before returning to the buttons, slowly undoing them one by one.   
 

While he only had removed the first three, LuHan growled in frustration, grabbing both side of the shirt and pulling it to open it, blowing the remaining buttons. Kai laughed again but was cut off when the blonde leaned over and ran his mouth and his tongue on this newly discovered skin. He let out a small growl, grabbing LuHan’s hair to encourage him to continue his delicious treatment. Kai felt his counterpart grin slightly before he let his mouth diverts to go mistreating his little buds.     
   
« _  _Do you know that you’re talented with your mouth, huh?_ Kai gasped, head thrown back and eyes closed.

_  _Just wait to have it somewhere else…._  » LuHan insinuated, shifting to the passenger seat.

 

He immediately goes on his hands and knees, slowly lowering his face to the dark-haired male’s tight pants that perfectly hugged his desire. The blonde slipped his fingers on the very visible bulge, making Kai bit his lips. He then untied the button, pulled down the zip and encouraged Kai to drag the fabric down his legs. The dark-haired did it with difficulties, stopping and letting his head fall backward when LuHan continued his exploration, letting his fingers slip under the edge of the black drawers. He slightly moved forward, kissed Kai’s flat stomach and then gradually lowered his boxers.

 

LuHan whistled after seeing the proudly erect penis of the man with dark hair, who let out a grunt in reply. The blonde smiled before grabbing the dark-haired male’s cock and putting it directly in his mouth. The latter sank his short nails into the steering wheel in front of him to restrain himself from making LuHan put his cock deeper in his throat. LuHan persist for a while in only tickling the tip with his tongue before bobbing his head up and down, not forgetting to moan and create sucking noise’s pushed to the extreme.  

 

Kai finally let out a groan and looked down to watch the blonde who sucked him. The latter was alternating with simple sucking and deep throating movements, creating an orgasmic feeling and vision. So much that Kai had to pull LuHan’s hair to part him form it, in a small complaint from him. He then grabbed his arm and incited him to straddle him.

 

While Kai leaned to the side to reach the glove compartment, LuHan wrapped his neck with his arms and pressed their chest together, sucking his neck to leave others marks there. Kai jumped slightly, feeling something cold against his hot skin. He quickly looked down to their stick together torsos and saw a metal chain around LuHan’s neck that he hadn’t noticed earlier. The latter consisted of a military plate and a bullet. He didn’t have time to contemplate these jewels longer since LuHan had just bitten him on the shoulder, snatching from Kai a slight moan of pain and pleasure mixed. He hastened to retrieve the required objects in the glove box with trembling hands, the feelings making him sink into pleasure. LuHan sat up on his knees, undoing his dark trousers under Kai’s greedy eyes, who grab the zip to rapidly drag it down, making the pants slide down the older’s milky thighs. LuHan rose and writhed as he could in the small space to completely withdraw his jeans. He then sat again on Kai, straddling him, who made a « No » gesture with his finger, showing him later the presence of his black boxers. LuHan sent him a lustful gaze before moving his fingers under the elastic edge, teasing him. Having had enough after a short time, Kai growled and tugged on the fabric, and then withdrew it gently, brushing the thighs of the blonde on his way. Chills run down the blonde’s spine, who shuffled his lips to the dark-haired man’s ear, whispering with a heated voice:

 

 

« _  _Don’t be shy, pretty boy..._  »  
   
While saying this, he took Kai’s hands, putting them with power over his butt cheeks. A playful smirk appeared on the dark skinned boy’s lips.  
   
« _  _Me, shy? You haven’t seen anything yet, handsome…_ »  
   
With these words, Kai cupped the bottomed one’s butt cheeks, who couldn’t hold back a long throaty moan at the feeling. Their released cocks meeting at each thrust that Kai started and LuHan had to stop him from doing so. Kai smirked before settling his head into the blonde’s neck, leaving marks on the smooth skin as well. Then one of his hands went down towards the wide-awake erection of the bottomed one and started to sensually stroke it. He was sucking LuHan’s milky white skin, while alternating with bites and scratches on his hipbone. The hand that was on his erection then crept along his thigh, ghosting down to the knee before slowly getting back up towards the rear, teasingly tickling his hole. LuHan gasped out loud before letting his lips brush Kai’s ears and whispering in a soft voice:  
   
« _  _No need for this, go ahead._  »  
 

Kai smiled and nodded, before groping around to find the tube of lube and a condom. LuHan immediately snatched it from the dark-haired man hands and wedge it between his teeth while moving outrageously his hips. He sent a wink to Kai before opening the package with his teeth. The latter froze before this scene, then went chastely plant a kiss on his reddened and swollen lips by the previous kiss they had exchanged.

 

Kai hurriedly opened the cap of the tube of lube and let drop a generous amount of it on his hand’s palm. He waited for LuHan to slips him the piece of latex along his cock, and then coated it with the translucent substance under the greedy eyes of the elder. Elder who did not lose a moment to brutally impaling himself on the erect penis before him, letting himself drop off against the dark-haired man’s torso while moaning in pleasure. Kai, detecting any signs of discomfort or pain, insinuated himself in him with mild waist movements. LuHan hummed soundly, which encouraged Kai to completely leave his hole to penetrate him again with a strong, powerful thrust.    
  
 « _  _Ngh... Kai~..._  ! The blonde whined highly, throwing his head back, back arched.

_  _JongIn_. Whispered the dark-haired with a broken voice.   
_  _Um?_  
_  _JongIn. I want you to scream my real name._  »  


LuHan nodded, biting his lips in pleasure while Kai was picking up his pace, entering him stronger and deeper than before. He threw once again his head back and planted his nails into the dark-haired shoulders when his cock violently hit his prostate. He cried out a loud « JongIn! », snatching the latter a proud smile as he pick up his pace into the smaller. JongIn slapped the blonde’s back against the steering wheel, who moved his hips to meet the dominant’s. His tone was becoming more acute, encouraging Kai to carry one with as much force, letting one of his hands grip LuHan’s hair before presses his mouth with his for a deep kiss. His moans were dying in Kai’s mouth, who grunted in pleasure because of the sensations he was feeling. He strongly circled LuHan’s waist to press him even more, if it was even possible, against him. His grip was so tight and strong that LuHan was almost sure he would end up with bruises in a few hours. But truth be told, he didn’t care. No one had ever made him feel this way, however, he had had many partners. But with Kai, it was different, totally different.

 

LuHan, in return, let himself go with the flow, like a puppet being manipulated. He firmly gripped his forearms, digging his nails into the dark skin. Kai parted their mouths and put his own against the bridge of the blonde’s nose, who closed his eyes at the soft feeling. Whenever he had the opportunity, the dark-haired man didn’t hesitate to tenderly kiss it, making LuHan giggle.   
   
In revenge, Kai stepped back and scratched him on his back, right between his shoulder blades. This new gesture made LuHan moan in pain and pleasure mixed, his head moving backward. He glanced at Kai, his eyes full of lust, before using Kai’s shoulders to straighten himself, letting his cock nearly leaving him before forcefully sinking down onto it, tearing the latter a moan of pleasure.

 

Their breaths were heavy, interspersed by their groaning as the blonde was riding hard on the tanned body as sweaty as his. So caught up in his own pleasure and feeling his end nearing, LuHan rested his hand on the driver’s window, creating a wet trail on the glass.    
   
Kai, feeling the knot in his stomach indicating that the end was near, leaned back against his seat and pressed LuHan against him. JongIn let his pace considerably slow down to languorous, slow and sensual hip movements. He raised his hand, tangled his fingers into LuHan’s damp hair, and brought him down to put his forehead against his.  
 

And facing each other, their eyes locked, never leaving each other. Their breaths were mixed, and they shared a chaste kiss, their mouths moving gently on the other’s, accompanying the languorous effect of their hips meeting. LuHan fought not to close his eyes when pleasure washed over, but don’t restrain himself to vocally express how good JongIn made him feel.     


JongIn joined him, his hands shaking slightly on the thin hips as he let go another pleasured grunt, finally having his release. He fell on the back of his seat, smiling gently when he felt the blonde’s head buried in his neck. The hot breath, and the blonde’s hair under his chin, tickled him. It took them several minutes to calm down, and the dark-haired made a happy and sincere smile, eyes sparkling as he watched the blonde’s curves while the latter was crawling back on the passenger seat.   
 

They dressed in silence, and as LuHan was putting on his tank top, he heard JongIn giggle. Turning to the latter, he laughed too.   
   
« _  _You know that you’re a savage, um? You ruined my shirt_! »  
   
LuHan chuckled and said:  
   
« _  _It’s not my fault! When a beautiful specimen is my driver, I want to thank him my way…_  
_  _I really like your way of thanking me… and I agree with you, that’s great carpooling~_ »  
 

They burst out laughing and as Kai leaned toward the rear of the car to retrieve his jacket, LuHan rubbed the window with his hand to remove the mist, discovering that the rain was still falling heavily. He made a little pout, and while facing Kai’s back, his pout turned into a predatory smirk. He slid one of his fingers along the small of his back, making him shiver before he drew closer to whisper him:

  
« _  _It’s still raining… It would be dangerous to leave now…_  »  
 

And before he could make even only one move, Kai grabbed him by his tank top and pulled him with him to the back seat.

 


End file.
